fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tirado
Tirado (Tatoh in the Spanish version) is a boss character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is the aide to General Valter, the Moonstone of Grado, and commander of the forces at Castle Renvall in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. While never elaborated on in-game, it is briefly mentioned by a villager in a house that he plans to betray Valter and take his position for himself. He first appears in Chapter 5x, where Valter had just arrived at Renvall to see how Tirado was doing. Much is learned from this: Tirado had hired several mercenary bands to hunt down Prince Ephraim of Renais' small band of rebels. It was said that Ephraim's band would "strike quickly, then retreat into the woods". Tirado also explained that he had a "friend" travelling in Ephraim's company. Meanwhile, Ephraim's band, consisting of himself, Forde, Kyle and Commander Orson of the Knights of Renais, decided to attack Renvall head-on. At the time, Tirado had placed the mercenary leader Zonta as the commander of the forces there. Although Zonta is defeated, Tirado's forces surround Renvall and capture Ephraim. Afterward, In Chapter 7, Eirika's party reached Renvall, Tirado was waiting for them, and had another subordinate, Murray, and his brigade guard Renvall's gate. After defeating Murray, Eirika and Seth meet with Orson, who claims to have just escaped from Renvall, and offered to help them rescue Ephraim, and to offer to Eirika to give the Lunar Brace to either him or Seth, but Seth notes several holes in his story. Orson then confesses to leading into a trap and Tirado appears and tells Orson that he can live with his wife again in Renais. Orson then turns into an enemy unit and rides north from Renvall. Tirado then explains that Ephraim's band had escaped, and that he had started the rumors in a successful attempt to lure Eirika to Renvall, and then orders the bridge blown up. At the end of the first turn, Ephraim, Kyle and Forde appear on the southwest area and explain everything about the rumors to Eirika and then proceed to take care of Tirado. In Game Stats Easy/Normal Mode Hard Mode Overall Tirado is a Level 1 General who uses a Silver Lance and a Javelin, and is a very hard enemy to kill, even when using Seth. However, using units with high HP and speed as well as Armorslayers, especially in the case of Ephraim's Reginleif and Eirika's Rapier, he can be defeated, allowing you to seize the throne with Eirika and finish the chapter. Other units like Gilliam can also kill Tirado, as long as the unit you're using to fight him has decent speed, defence and is using a Killing weapon, otherwise they will not do much damage on him. As Tirado uses a Javelin also, you may want to rescue the healers after they are done healing, otherwise Tirado can kill them easily. Quotes Trivia *It should be noted that in Tirado's description he is described as an aide to General Grado, not Valter, which is incorrect. *Tirado is the second boss the player must kill that is a promoted unit. (the first one was an Entombed in Chapter 4) Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters